Puck's Rainbow Bracelet
by gleekwithasplashofsondheim
Summary: It's not everyday that a friendship starts with a rainbow bracelet.


_The rainbow bracelet that Noah Puckerman wears in several episodes of Glee inspired this prompt._

_This story is Puckurt friendship. Kurt is with Blaine in this story, but focuses on the friendship between Kurt and Puck._

_I do not own Glee or the characters. _

**Puck's Rainbow Bracelet**

Present Day

Puck stared at his open locker, lost in thought. He didn't notice a large shadow luring over him, trying to get his attention. Puck perhaps heard a voice, but it didn't click.

Finn asked his question twice before realizing that Puck was zoning out. Finn shook the other boy's shoulders to snap him out of whatever thought he was on.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Dude, you totally spaced. I asked where you got your bracelet." Finn pointed to Puck's right wrist.

"Why?" Puck raised an eyebrow like he was about to get bombarded by uncomfortable questions.

"Because it's cool. And I know that rainbows are for like gay rights and stuff. Kurt's my brother now, so I want to be a better ally to him. Is that the right word, ally?"

"Yeah, ally. I've had it for a while. I don't remember where I got it. I'm sure you can find one online." Puck looked down, confident that Finn wouldn't catch his lie.

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you later, Puck." Finn, satisfied, walked away from the lockers and went down the hallway. Puck sighed. He knew exactly how he got his rainbow bracelet, back when he was a completely different person.

Sophomore Year

Puck waited by the dumpsters, like every morning, to throw unpopular people into it. He leaned against the dumpster while some of the football players were roughhousing. Personally, he thought that tossing kids into dumpsters was a waste of time. A lot of the jocks didn't share Puck's creativeness, and Puck wasn't going to play the role of teacher. So, until someone, perhaps Finn, thought of a better system, Puck would humor them.

Kurt Hummel approached the jocks by the dumpster. In the past, Kurt tried to run, but he wasn't a runner and the jocks were rougher with him when that happened. It was easier for Kurt to face them and get the humiliation over with, then continue with his day. Puck looked at the smaller boy. Kurt's clothes were nicer than Puck's, and Kurt wore a black bracelet with a rainbow design, which caught Puck's eye.

Puck watched two jocks lift Kurt up and toss him into the dumpster. If Puck were friends with the people he actually gave two shits about instead of the jocks; then Puck would be where Kurt was now, crawling out of a dumpster. The jocks were long gone once Kurt jumped out, not looking at anyone as he rushed into the school. Puck stayed in his spot, watching the smaller boy leave. Puck looked on the ground, and saw something.

Kurt's rainbow bracelet.

It must have fallen off when the jocks lifted him, Puck thought. He was surprised that no one else noticed it. That would have given them more fuel to use against Kurt.

Puck was faced with a dilemma: What was he going to do about the bracelet? Destroy it, or give it back? Both options didn't appeal to him very much. Puck put the bracelet on his right wrist and walked towards the school.

The next day, Puck was one of the people who tossed Kurt into the dumpster. He was careful to make sure the fall wouldn't hurt him too bad. Puck wouldn't admit that to the jocks, ever. McKinley would have a field day if they knew Puck had even an ounce of concern for the "resident gay kid," as Kurt was called.

Puck stayed behind after the jocks left, and he watched Kurt jump out of the dumpster. Kurt turned, glanced at Puck, almost emotionless until he saw that Puck was wearing the rainbow bracelet.

"I want it back, Puck," Kurt said sternly.

Puck didn't say or do anything, other than look at the boy. He could see a little bit of Kurt's wall go down after a few moments of silence.

"My mom made that bracelet for me before she died. It's one of the few things of hers I have left." Kurt wasn't begging, like other geeks would have done in this situation. Kurt was vulnerable in a way that he never showed despite all the bullying. Puck sure as hell didn't understand Kurt most of the time, but he knew the feeling of keeping family heirlooms. Puck's family kept every momentum that was important to them. They were like sacred treasures in the Puckerman household.

Puck looked at the bracelet, and started to take it off. Kurt was shocked. Puck walked to the other boy and extended his arm so Kurt could it.

"Aren't you going to say that if I tell anyone about this that you'll beat me to a bloody pulp?" Kurt's wall was building back up. Kurt put the bracelet on his left wrist.

"No." Puck looked at the ground. After doing this, Kurt still felt this way about him. What a surprise, Puck thought.

"Why not?"

Puck's eyes left the ground and looked into Kurt's. "Because I'm not heartless." Puck left and went inside the school. Kurt was left speechless.

On the following Monday, Puck was running late to school, and missed the dumpster ritual. Since first period already started, Puck was in no hurry. Missing history class for one day wouldn't hurt him. Puck went to his locker so he could get his science book. After opening the locker door, he saw a piece of paper by his books with a black string.

Puck opened the paper, and found Kurt's bracelet, along with a note.

"_Keep it safe for me? – Kurt"_

Present Day

Puck shut his locker door and looked at the rainbow bracelet on his right wrist. He realized that it was one year ago today that Kurt gave it to him. He wanted to find Kurt and tell him, but Kurt wasn't at McKinley, he was at Dalton now. Puck could at the very least send Kurt a text message to share this revelation.

"_I know this will make me sound like a loser, but you gave me your bracelet one year ago today. Just wanted to let you know that I've kept it safe. – Puck"_

Later that day, Puck felt his phone vibrate. It was a text message.

"_I can't believe you've had it all this time. You have no idea how happy that makes me. You're not a loser; you're my friend. – Kurt"_

"_Of course I kept it. You're my boy, Kurt. That isn't something I say lightly. – Puck"_

"_Well, if that's the case… I'll let you be the first to know. I'm transferring back to McKinley next week. I'll be back where I belong soon. – Kurt"_

"_Awesome! Do you want me to tell Glee Club? – Puck"_

"_Not right away. I was just so excited that I had to tell someone! I have to go. I need to break the news to Blaine. I'll talk to you later. – Kurt"_

Puck closed his phone and had a huge smile on his face. His friend, Kurt, was coming back to McKinley. Puck wanted to tell everyone, but had to hold himself back.

Over the past year, his feelings for Kurt had been evolving. He wasn't sure if he could attach a name to those feelings. What Puck did know, however, was that they were deeper than what he had felt for most people. When Kurt comes back to McKinley, Puck will find a way to thank him. It's not everyday where a friendship starts with a rainbow bracelet.

**The End**


End file.
